


Stay Quiet

by namastexash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Cake, Daddy Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	Stay Quiet

3rd person-

Calum was sat quietly on the edge of the bed in him and Luke's shared room, looking for something to wear. He'd been the last to get ready. He thought it wouldn't take him very long. But he's been sat here almost half an hour. He sighed softly, settling on the black button up that Luke loved so much and walked over to his dresser as his hands fumbled over the buttons. He opened up his underwear drawer and pulled out his favorite pair of black and bright blue lace panties. The ones Luke had bought him just weeks ago. Calum didn't know how he got away with it, but he had.

He slipped them on quickly and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans over top of them before heading out the door and down the stairs to meet his band mates.

"Fucking finally!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically. "God Calum you take forever!"

"Fuck off Michael. It takes time to look this good!" Calum chuckled, flipping off the older boy, and made his way over to Luke, who was looking him over slowly.

"Hey babe. You ready?" Luke asked, forcing himself to look at the boys face instead of his body. Calum nodded and pulled Luke to his feet. He smiled before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"Ew!" Ashton shrieked, covering Michael's eyes. "Not in front of the children!"

Calum groaned and pulled Luke harder against him, kissing him with more force just to annoy his friends.

"Come on, the cab won't wait forever." Luke chuckled.

\--------

The club they were in was much too loud for Calum's taste. But after a fee shots and a beer or two, he didn't mind so much. He was too focused on watching Luke as he watched him. He watched him so possessively and Calum loved every second of it.

He made his way over to Luke from the other side of the room, where he had been talking to Michael and sat down on his lap, nearly spilling the beer in his hand.

"Hey, babe." Calum muttered, leaning his head against Luke. The way he was leaning made his shirt ride up just enough that Luke could see what he had on underneath his jeans, and his grip instantly tightened on the cup in his hand.

"Calum.. What are you wearing?.." Luke trailed, pulling back to look at Cal. Calum just shrugged a little and look straight back.

"I'm wearing your favorite-" Calum started but was cut off as Luke pressed his lips against his.

"You're being very bad, you know.." Luke smirked, turning Calum around in his lap so that his back was against his chest.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Calum stated, pushing himself down against Luke's lap.

Luke groaned quietly to himself and wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, stopping his movements. 

"God, Cal.. You're such a whore for me.." Luke whispered against his ear, kissing his neck harshly as he continued, knowing his words always went straight to Calum's dick.

"Bet you want me to fuck you, huh baby? You want daddy to fuck you?"

Calum groaned softly, leaning into Luke.

"Use your words baby.. Tell daddy what you want." Luke demanded.

"W-Want you to wreck me, daddy.. Please.. Can we leave?" Calum whimpered, turning to look at Luke. He nodded and stood up, setting Calum on his feet. They both waled out of the club, walking quickly through the crowd of people, only to be ushered in to the car that would take them home.

Once the door was closed, Calum immediately climbed onto his boyfriend's lap, grinding down on him harshly.

"F-Fuck, Cal you better stop." Luke groaned, holding his hips in place. "Fucking be good." Luke growled softly, pushing Calum back into the seat beside him. Luke sat his hand on Calum's thigh, stroking up and down it with his fingertips. 

"Just be good baby. If you can make it all the way home without any noise, I'll forget about you grinding against Michael earlier. Okay?" Luke smirked a little. He wasn't mad at his boyfriend at all, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, though. That's what he wanted, right? For Luke to be all frustrated and rough. He knew it was exactly what Calum wanted. 

"O-Okay, daddy.." Calum sighed softly, leaning back and biting his lip, to keep in any sounds. He watched as Luke's fingers went from running up his thigh to curling around the hard on in his jeans. 

"Jesus, Cal.. Already so hard for me.." Luke chuckled lightly, watching Calum lean his head back against the seat of the car. He looked at his boyfriend for quite some time, taking in every feature of the boy beside him, squirming under his touch. 

"You like it when I touch you, huh?" He smirked, tightening his grip on Calum just enough to make a very small sound come from his slightly opened mouth. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, looking up at Luke with wide eyes. 

"Uh oh, Cal. Looks like someone can't be quiet.." He shook his head a little, letting go of Calum's dick and sitting back a little. "Looks like i'm going to need to.. Make it even harder for you to keep quiet." 

Luke smiled sweetly at his boy before casting a glance at the driver who was still facing forward, headphones on his head that Luke could hear music coming from, needless to say, he wouldn't be looking unless things got too loud. 

"Don't get us caught, baby.." Luke whispered in Calum's ear, climbing onto his lap carefully and pulling him in for a kiss as he ground himself down onto Calum's lap softly, groaning at the feeling of Calum's cock pressed against his own, only separated by a couple layers of clothing. 

"'m gonna make you cum in those pretty panties, Cal.." Luke groaned against his neck before attaching his lips to the skin there. Calum couldn't help himself at moaned quietly at Luke's words. Luke always talked so dirty to him, and he was always a sucker for it. 

Luke lightly trailed kisses up and down his boyfriends neck, stopping sometimes to leave a pretty purple mark that Calum would whine at him for later, when he tried to cover it up so no one could see. He ran his hands carefully under his shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping Calum's jeans. 

"Sit up a little, babe." Luke breathed, situating himself so he could push Calum's pants down to his knees. Luke sat quietly on Calum's thighs, looking over his beautiful boyfriend. He loved the way he looked like this. Panting softly and watching Luke with heavy eyes blown nearly black. He trailed his eyes down Calum's body, past the shirt bunched up on his chest, down to the panties Calum had put on just for him. The black and blue contrasted wonderfully with his skin and barely concealed his cock, straining to keep it in the material. 

Luke reached down and palmed at him lightly, listening as Calum gasped, leaning his hips into Luke's hand. He smiled fondly, watching as his eyes slipped shut. 

"Fuck, baby you're so pretty.. all for me." Luke said quietly, leaning himself forward and replacing his hand with himself and grinding hard against Calum. Calum moaned softly at the rough feeling of Luke's jeans against him. 

"Stay quiet, baby.." Luke whispered, connecting their lips again. But Calum was too far gone to listen, he'd been painfully hard all night, and now that Luke was finally touching him, he knew he wouldn't last long, he bucked up cautiously against Luke, drawing a groan from the boy above him. 

'F-Fuck, Calum.." Luke groaned, speeding up his movements and pressing harder against Calum. 

"L-Lu-Daddy please, I'm so close!" Calum moaned loudly, causing Luke to put a hand against his mouth. Luke nodded a little, and pushed his hand into Calum's panties and pulling his dick out of them. He gripped it carefully, stroking Calum with quick movements. 

"Come on, baby.. Come for daddy.." Luke breathed, swiping his thumb against the tip and listening to Calum. He tightened his grip, making Calum moan his name quietly. 

"O-Oh my God Luke! I'm-Oh! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Calum moaned loudly, thrusting up to meet Luke's fist. It only took a few more of Luke's strokes and Calum was coming undone under him, spilling over his own stomach. 

"Fuck, Calum.. So pretty, baby.." Luke whispered softly, rubbing circles into his hip with his thumb. He whimpered softly as Luke let go of him and sat up a little, leaning against the seat properly. Luke wiped Calum's tummy off with the pull over he had on and fixed his pants before sitting beside him and pulling Calum into his side. Calum sighed quietly and cuddled against his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Luke gently. 

"I love you, Lukey.." Calum smiled and kissed Luke's shoulder. Luke looked down at him, smiling fondly as his boyfriend buried his face against his side. 

"I love you too, baby." Luke replied, pressing a kiss to Calum's head.


End file.
